headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MoonstoneTheGem/Song Explanation Thing
I did this once a long time ago on CC for a Korn song and I kinda wanna do it again, lol. It's why I like certain songs for ships. Ecto did a blog like this too, so yeh. This is the Aziraphale x Crowley edition. And no, I'm probably not gonna do every single lyric just the main/important ones. |-|Hearts Like Ours= 1 *''Borders and horizon lines -'' The fact that they're direct opposites *''We're alone but side by side -'' They're pretty much the only supernatural beings on the Earth (or at least in that city, fsfsfs) *''We're yet to dream We're yet to dream -'' Idk, do spirits dream? *''Nothing here is what it seems -'' The physical world is temporary and humans know nothing about the spirit realm beyond it. 2 *''Of all the things I'll never do; Will I ever follow through? -'' Crowley hides his feelings a lot yo 3 Chorus *''Half awake and almost dead; Keeping empty beds elsewhere -'' They're spiritual beings on Earth they don't need to sleep or anything really. *''We're yet to bleed; We're yet to bleed -'' Quite literally, they're yet to bleed, or suffer something horrible like humans do in their lives. (Also works really well if you mishear the lyric as "We're yet to be, We're yet to be) *''All the time and energy -'' They have unlimited resources pretty much. 4 *''Could we try to reinvent; Feed the head with common sense -'' Idk this lyric makes me think of all their discussions on the world and life itself. *''Through the streets and avenues; Climbing up the walls with you -'' They walk through London all the time, nuff said. 5 *''Lead me to the edge of night; 'Till the dawn; The end of time -'' I mean, they're immortal and Crowley won't leave Aziraphle's side, they'll face the end together. *''Till the fire blazing light; Shines again within our eyes -'' Their true spiritual forms would likely look like this (Aziraphale especially) and when Earth is destroyed there won't be any need for their human forms. |-|Chasing Cars= 1 *''We'll do it all; Everything; On our own -'' Self explanatory *''We don't need; Anything; Or anyone -'' Neither Aziraphale or Crowley like their supervisors in hell and heaven. 2 Chorus *''If I lay here; If I just lay here; Would you lie with me and just forget the world? - '' The creation and presence of Earth is what's keeping the heavenly war going, they both just want to forget it. *''Show me a garden that's bursting into life -'' Nothing really but Garden just makes me think of Eden. lol. 3 *''I don't quite know; How to say; How I feel *Those three words; Are said too much; They're not enough -'' They've loved each other for over 1000s of years, the human words of "I love you" seem ridiculous to Crowley. 4 *''Let's waste time; Chasing cars; Around our heads -'' They could literally chase cars to pass the time. *''I need your grace; To remind me; To find my own -'' Crowley to Aziraphale. Do I even need to say? 5 *''All that I am; All that I ever was; Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see -'' Moar Crowley to Aziraphale. *''I don't know where; Confused about how as well; Just know that these things will never change for us at all -'' Yeah. |-|Hurt= 1 *''My day will come, I gave too much; I sold my soul, I'm waiting for my pay in full -'' Crowley choose to fall from heaven, he's waiting to be punished (eternally). 2 *''I feel left out, I don't see how; My whole life can change in one week -'' Crowley made one choice and was expelled from heaven, yet humans get to make many choices in their lifetimes before judgement. *''I don't mind my own reflection -'' Despite his regrets, Crowley has embraced his demon title (somewhat) 3 Chorus *''I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm sorry if it got that bad -'' Crowley wonders if Aziraphale is or ever was upset about his choice. Also he sometimes says things he doesn't mean to Aziraphale. *''I'm sorry I can't help you, somebody should've had your back -'' Basically Crowley thinks the other angels don't treat Aziraphale that well. 4 *''I changed my, whole life when; I learned to, ignore them -'' Crowley was never much of an evil guy and ignoring his demon superiors makes him feel better and freer. *''Maybe it was not enough; I don't think I'm allowed to; Make a deal with your selfish ways -'' He probably can't convince heaven to let him back in. *''They're acting vicious out there; There's lots of demons out here -'' Self explanatory, Crowley worries for his angel. I might do Valkyrie Missile later, IDK. Category:Blog posts